C'est compliqué !
by lesdeuxptitecous
Summary: D'abord y avait Lud et Nat qu'étaient Zarb, puis y a aussi Gabriel qu'évitait ses frères dès qu'ils parlaient de sexe. Sans compter les Quintuplés qui se détestaient, Lou et Néo qui vivaient dans leur monde. Puis Père et Papa qui parlaient de Divorce...
1. Drago, le lève tôt

_Bien voici la version remagnié de ce chapître, j'espère qu'elle plaira aux nouveaux et que les anciens l'apprécieront également._

_J'en profite pour rajouter qu'Harry et tout le Monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais que les enfant Potter-Malefoy si ainsi que Car-En-Sac et Dragibus que j'ai quand même garder ^^_

Ludwig ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière naissante envahissait sa chambre, il ne fermait jamais les volets, l'obscurité lui faisait peur.

Il voulut commencer à bouger, mais un poids sur lui l'en empêcha, Nat était encore venu et ils l'avaient encore fait. Ludwig se rallongea et soupira, sa vie lui paraissait morne et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en passant la main dans les cheveux de Nat, son frère, son jumeau, son calvaire.

Il balaya sa chambre du regard, il la trouvait vide, tellement différente de celles de ses frères, si colorées et si vivantes en sommes, la sienne était teintée de gris et respirait la mélancolie. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, un bureau et une armoire, tout était rangé rien ne dépassait, sa chambre ressemblait à une publicité. Un peu comme lui, il n'était qu'une figure, pire lui était une reproduction, un clone, un clone de Harry Potter.

Il resserra le corps de son frère contre le sien, il n'aimait pas penser comme ça, leurs pères leur avaient tellement dit et répété qu'ils les considéraient comme leur fils, lui et Nat, Nat le clone de Drago Malfoy...

**_Dans la chambre principale_**

Drago s'extirpa de son lit avec lassitude, cela faisait à peu près 6 mois que le lit conjugal était pour lui une véritable torture. Harry et lui enchaînaient les disputes et le problème initial restait inchangé. De dos à son mari, il parcourra leur chambre du regard, elle lui paraissait tellement fatiguée et morne comme si associée à son morale, la maison lui représentait l'ampleur du désastre conjugale. Finissant d'enfiler un pantalon, il retint un soupir en contemplant son mari, Merlin seul sait combien il aimait cet homme. Malgré ça, leur dispute s'était encore terminée en une froide et violente étreinte, lui qui n'était pourtant pas un modèle de tendresse se languissait des gestes doux de son mari. Drago s'assit sur le rebord du lit et passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux toujours autant ébouriffés du brun, puis il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de se retirer discrètement.

Une fois sorti de la chambre il s'appuya contre la porte de cette dernière, la journée allait lui paraître longue et la soirée une éternité. Soupirant à l'idée d'une future querelle avec Harry, Drago parti en quête de la cuisine, il traversa les longs couloirs sans bruits, ne voulant réveiller ni les enfants, ni les tableaux, il savait par expérience que faire lever tout le monde à six heures et demie avait des conséquences drastiques aussi bien moralement que physiquement sur cette vieille bicoque qu'était le square Grimmaud. La maison avait été redécorée par ses soins, Harry n'ayant aucun goût dans la matière, avait préféré se charger du portrait de Mme Black en la faisant exploser un jour où il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle se taise. Drago se souvient encore de son air effaré quand en rentrant chez lui, il avait découvert qu'il manquait une partie d'un mur et l'air décontracté d'Harry qui lui dit « C'était pour gagner de l'espace ».

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de Drago à ce souvenir, tandis qu'il atteignait la cuisine, lieu pour lui d'une monstruosité sans nom. Les batailles de nourriture avaient eu raison de son écoeurement pour cette pièce, malheureusement pour lui, c'était le seul endroit où était entreposé le liquide sacré, à savoir, le café. C'est donc suite à un besoin implacable qu'il entra dans ce lieu maudit et s'installa à la table pour siroter son café, puis Car-En-Sac (Nom qu'il trouvait des plus stupides, mais bon les enfants et leur logique...), son hibou lui apporta le journal. Drago put donc commencer sa journée. Tandis qu'il lisait la rubrique économie magie, sept heures sonna, il releva la tête de son journal et ce fut sans étonnement qu'il vît apparaître son aîné avec à sa suite les deux derniers.

Ludwig Potter-Malefoy, était pour son père une véritable énigme, il était le portrait craché d'Harry, mais revêtait le même masque impassible que son Père, si ce n'est que ce masque était encore plus indéchiffrable et inébranlable que le sien. Ils se toisèrent un moment du regard avant que ce dernier lui adresse un vague sourire tout en rompant lien visuel pour déposer l'un de ses jeunes frères qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Une fois parterre, Lou Potter-Malefoy, se jeta dans les bras de son Père, qui le réceptionna de justesse, pour demander son dû, à savoir son câlin, son jumeau Néo, trop « grand » selon lui pour se laisser à de telle embrassade, lança juste un « Bonjour Père ». Néanmoins, lorsque que ce dernier passa à côté de son Père celui-ci lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns et blonds tout en lui rappelant que du haut de ses six ans il pouvait toujours recevoir des bisous, ce à quoi il répondit par un « Beurk » emprunt de dégout et qui fait tant la fierté des enfants de son âge.

Drago regardait ses deux derniers d'un air attendrit, ils étaient un vrai mélange d'Harry et lui, un mélange un peu trop parfait à la vue de leur yeux de couleurs différentes, le droit vert comme Harry et le gauche Gris comme leur père. La conversation débuta entre les jumeaux qui racontaient leurs péripéties de la nuit dans laquelle ils avaient vaillamment combattu un dragon, Néo brandissait le poing comme pour imiter l'épée qu'il avait courageusement abattu sur ce maudit dragon ! Lou reprit timidement son frère en lui disant que lui aussi avait combattu et qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup que son frère récolte tout le mérite de leur exploit nocturne. Drago écoutait distraitement ses fils tout en reposant son attention sur son aîné en face de lui qui buvait son thé avec une élégance qui n'était pas donnée à tout le monde, il avait discrètement ramené le Chicaneur jusqu'à lui et le parcourait du regard essayant de se tenir au courant des dernières mondanités de la semaine. Un froncement de sourcil, interpella Drago :

- Un problème, demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, il semblerait juste que Tante Mione fasse encore des siennes, elle a collé un procès à ton père pour maltraitance sur Elfes de Maison.

Drago soupira déjà que ces relations avec ses parents n'étaient pas au beau fixe, cette histoire n'allait guère l'aider, il entendait déjà sa mère geindre sur « ses Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne s'occupent pas assez de leurs Véracrasses ». Son père quant à lui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il était en couple avec Harry, il n'avait d'ailleurs vu aucun de ses petits-enfants, Narcissa, elle, passait de temps en temps en prenant toujours bien soin de faire attention à ses dires depuis qu'Harry l'avait mise à la porte pour avoir insultée la marraine de son fils de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais elle revenait quand la présence de son fils lui manquait et que son mari n'était pas dans les parages. Malgré les interdictions de ce dernier, Narcissa trouvait toujours le temps de leur rendre une visite, il faut avouer qu'avoir des petits-enfants la comblaient de joie même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement.

- Mamie va surement débarquer dans quelques jours, repris Ludwig sur un ton mi-amusé mi-blasé.

Drago approuva de la tête tout en finissant son café, il savait que son aîné aimait beaucoup sa mère, moins expansive que sa grand-mère de substitution, Molly Weasley. Pas à cause des points de vue de Narcissa sur le monde sorcier, Harry ne l'aurait pas permis, mais Ludwig aimait l'élégance et la haute société était pour lui un terrain de jeu que sa grand-mère prenait grand soin à lui apprendre toutes les règles sous l'oeil sceptique d'Harry.

Puis sept heures et demie sonna et cette fois une tête brune suivi deux blondes plus âgées firent leur apparition. Gabriel, entra le premier dans la cuisine son air renfrogné, ses cheveux aussi en vrac que son Papa et ses yeux gris encore embrumés lui donnait l'air d'avoir eu une longue nuit agitée.

Alois et Armand, tous deux âgés de 12 ans soit deux de moins que Gabriel, étaient le strict contraire de ce dernier. Blonds aux yeux verts, ils aimaient se différencier l'un de l'autre, Alois avait copié la coupe de son père plus jeune, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait les cheveux rabattus en arrière, tandis qu'Armand les avait laissés pousser jusqu'aux épaules avec une frange qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des yeux. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table, Alois et Armand l'un en face de l'autre et Gabriel près de Ludwig, mais à peine fut-il assis qu'une boule de poil lui sauta dessus. Gabriel, habitué rattrapa ce pauvre Dragibus pour lui donner sa pâtée. Aller savoir pourquoi ce chat avec une trouille de Drago qui lui lançait des regards noirs dès qu'il commençait à miauler pour avoir sa ration. Le chat avait donc du se trouver un nouvel allié et c'est sur Gabriel qu'il jeta son dévolu. Ce chat, c'est Harry qui l'avait voulu quelques temps après la naissance des triplés, bien que Drago soit totalement contre, « ça laisse des poils partout » avait-il dit, mais ça n'avait pas empêché son crétin de mari de lui ramener un angora noir, lui rétorquant que « les chats angoras faisaient partis de la noblesse, tu devrais être content ! ». Drago lança un regard mauvais à Dragibus tandis que Gabriel retournait à sa place initiale maintenant qu'il était sûr que le chat n'allait pas mourir de faim.

La table commençait à s'animer les deux blonds étaient partis dans un débat pour savoir qui allait avoir la meilleure stratégie au Quidditch, Gabriel lui essayait en vain de faire participer son frère Ludwig à la vie familial tout en écoutant son jeune frère Néo raconter son aventure une fois de plus. De son côté Drago consolait son fils Lou qui boudait, car selon lui, Néo n'était qu'« un menteur qui se prenait vraiment pour le meilleur du monde. »

Huit heures sonna enfin et les derniers retardataires durent se lever. Drago vit son mari, Harry Potter, l'air fatigué et pas vraiment réveillé arrivé avec à ses côtés son second fils Nathaniel qui rentra dans la pièce, tout sourire, avec un "Bonjour" sonore. Si en tant normal cette scène pouvait lui paraître normal, elle lui était maintenant insupportable, voir son second fixe qui lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre malgré ses cheveux mi-long, s'accrocher au bras droit de son père avec un sourire resplendissant à la figure et ses yeux si... Il n'osait pas mettre de nom sur la lueur dans les yeux de son fils par peur de ce qu'il finirait par y découvrir. Harry surpris le regard de Drago et quand celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard plein de reproche, tandis que Nathaniel lâchait son Papa pour aller dire bonjour à Ludwig.

Drago reporta son attention sur les derniers membres de la troupe, deux répliques de Gabriel rejoignirent la cuisine : Justin et Klaus, le premier débitait un impressionnant débit de paroles qui avait pour but d'expliquer à son frère le dégout que lui inspirait la rentrée et tout ce dont il allait devoir se passer à Poudlard. Ce qu'il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué c'est que son frère habitué à son flot de paroles incessantes n'avait pas encore ôté ses boules Quies dans l'espoir d'avoir encore un peu calme avant de devoir passer à table.

Ce fut autour d'Adrian et Allen de faire leur entrée, ils étaient à la fois identiques et différents d'Alois et Armand. Adrian avait la pointe de ses cheveux blonds teint en bruns, coloration qu'il s'était faite clandestinement, car il trouvait que celle de Neo et Lou étaient « trop classe » (qui étaient contrairement à lui naturelles), mais ne voulant pas « trop les copier » il s'en était tenu qu'à la pointe, inutile de dire que Drago avait hurlé au scandale devant cette atteinte aux cheveux blonds si sacrés de la famille Malefoy. Allen, lui, était le seul à avoir des lunettes, ces frères ayant préféré se faire soigner les yeux par la magie, lui trouvait que ces lunettes et ses cheveux blonds coupé court qu'il essayait en vain de mettre en pétard (malheureusement les gênes Malefoy ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche) lui donnaient un air classe et ravageur comme son grand-père défunt (bien qu'il soit blond). Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer Harry les interpella :

- Alexender n'est pas levé, demanda Harry voyant qu'il manquait un des quintuplé.

- Ca va pas tarder, lui répondit Adrian un sourire en coin.

- Toute la table poussa un soupir d'exaspération, puis quand 8 heures 10 retentit et un hurlement surgit :

- Adrian t'es un homme mort !

_La reste donc la même, J'espère que ça vous a plut _

_Bsxx à tous ! Ayla_


	2. Armand L'incompris

_Oyé Oyé avant toute chose je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait des modifications sur le chapître un, il vous est donc conseillé de le relire, étant donné que le point de vue a changé et que j'ai rajouté quelques modif' en fonction de vos rewiews ^^ Qui m'on fait super plaisir d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup ;)_

_J'ai également changé quelques nom des quintuplés, étant d'accord que Allen et Allan étant trop proche :S_

_Natcomateen21: Ton commentaire m'a fait tilt grâce à toi j'ai pu m'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ma fic, tu m'as dis qu'ils avaient de bien gérer, alors qu'à l'origine je voulais appuyer sur quelques tensions qu'il y avait au sein de la famille, même si elles ne sont pas très visible au premier chapître, j'ai pu réparé l'effet que je voulais lui donner, merci. Et tu as juste ils sont 12 !_

_Obscura: Je l'ai corriger merci beaucoup, j'ai honte là . _

_Tigrou19: En effet j'ai eu un beugue avec la coupure entre Dragibus et Ludwig, bien que le point de vue est changé j'espère que cette fois la coupure appraraîtra. J'ai essayé de faire un effort sur mes conjugaisons et mes fautes j'espère que ce sera plus agréabla lire cette fois. Je ne repondrai par contre pas à tes questions car ce sont des points importants de mon intrigue que j'expliquerai plus tard._

_Cocoha: J'ai étoffé un peu les descriptions des deux derniers quintuplé,s leur prénom ont changé d'ailleurs. Voici la suite j'epère qu'elle te plaira ^^_

_Faustiine35: Et bien ils sont 12 enfants, un paquet de monde n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_**POV Armand. **_

Armand regardait sa maison s'animer, contrairement à ses frères il était organisé, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il soit le seul installé sur le canapé du salon à regarder sa maison soudainement traversée par un ouragan appelé rentrée scolaire. Il s'était mis le torse contre le dossier du canapé, la tête négligemment tenu par sa main droite tandis que l'autre tapotait avec impatience sur le rebord du canapé. Pour le moment, il observait Adrian et Alexender se disputer violemment à propos du réveil de ce dernier. Adrian avait en effet cru bon d'installer un mécanisme magique qui se déclencherait quand le réveil de son frère sonnerait et ce matin ce mécanisme c'était traduit par un sceau d'eau froide. Ce qui fait qu'Alexender se retrouva réveillé trop brutalement et que ces longs cheveux blonds (qui lui arrivait à la moitié du dos) étaient maintenant bouclés ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'air ridicule. Alors qu'Alexender attrapait son frère par le col, dans l'optique de, vraiment, lui casser la gueule, Armand laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération face à cette scène quotidienne. Il faut savoir que ces deux-là ne pouvaient vraiment pas se sentir, leurs Pères ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient été convoqués à Poudlard à cause de leurs querelles. Néanmoins, le soupir d'Armand eu le mérite de détourner leur attention, mais à ses dépends...

- Qu'est que t'as le pleurnichard ? Lui demanda brusquement Alexender.

- T'es jaloux le mal-aimé, toi aussi tu veux un coup ? Lui décocha sarcastiquement Adrian.

Cette deuxième phrases le toucha plus que l'autre, Armand avait un jour confier à son Père qu'il ne trouvait pas sa place au milieu des Quintuplés. N'ayant ni cette haine qui unissait Adrian et Alex, ni ce besoin de calme dans lequel Allen et Alois se rejoignaient. Armand avait toujours l'impression d'être entre deux et n'arrivait pas à s'affirmer, c'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait à Serpentard, son besoin de reconnaissance peut-être ? Mais pour en revenir à cette fameuse discussion avec son Père, Adrian l'avait surprise et bien qu'il ne l'ait répétée à personne, il prenait un malin plaisir à la lui rappeler en foutant outrageusement de lui. Alors qu'Alexender s'approchait de lui surement pour lui en coller une, Drago surgit pour engueuler les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas terminé leurs bagages. Ces derniers lui jetèrent un regard mauvais et Adrian murmura un « fils à Papa » avant de partir sur l'ordre de son père. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui :

- T'es prêt, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Armand hocha la tête.

- Bien, reprit-il, j'ai quelques minutes à t'accorder si tu me montrais ton entrainement.

Armand approuva vivement sautant du canapé pour rejoindre son Père, ils partirent dans la salle de musique où se trouvait un piano à queue. Armand se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu son Père en jouer, il avait 6 ans. Il avait été subjugué et avait demandé à son Père sans détour de lui apprendre. Drago étonné que pour une fois son fils ne demande pas, mais exige avec les yeux pleins de détermination n'avait pu le lui refuser. C'est à cette époque là qu'il avait eu le surnom de fils à papa par Alex et Adrian, car il passait de plus en plus de temps avec son Père voulant apprendre toujours plus. Comme beaucoup de gens qui ont une passion, le piano était pour lui pour exutoire adapté sa nature timide.

Il s'installa sur le siège, son Père à ses côtés et laissa trainer ses doigts sur les touches avant de commencer sa dernière découverte, Clair de Lune de Beethoven. Il avait trouvé la partition dans le bric à brac de son père, qui aurait cru qu'un si grand pianiste aux yeux des Moldus soit un sorcier ! Cette sonate avait vraiment résonné en lui et depuis plus de 2 semaines il s'entraînait sans relâche avant son départ pour Poudlard. Il avait vraiment l'impression que cette musique faisait écho à son mal-être et qu'elle le comprenait, il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier les paroles de son frère et de se reconcentrer sur le piano, réprimant un sanglot, il sentit la main de son père se glisser dans dos pour le réconforter. Il sourit doucement et repris son souffle permettant à ses doigts de reprendre un rythme plus fluide qui était jusque là était tremblant. Tandis qu'il continuait plus serein, il fut interrompus brusquement par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Justin :

- Armand joue nous un truc plus enjoué où on va perdre Alois et Gabriel de désespoir ! Lui-dit l'intrus sur un air faussement dramatique, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Armand laissa échapper un rire nerveux et hocha la tête, son frère repartit après « Réveille-nous, tous ce petit monde ». Soufflant un bon coup, Armand plaça ses doigts correctement avant de se lancer dans une version compliquée et accéléré de la musique fétiche de Pirates des Caraïbes, dans bas il entendit Justin hurler « Ca c'est parfait, mon pote ». Cette remarque redonna le sourire à Armand ce qui eut pour effet de la motivé encore plus et de laisser la musique l'entrainer plus loin, si bien qu'il ne vit pas son Papa accompagné de ses deux jeunes frères arrivé dans la salle.

_**Pov Drago** _

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans sa musique, Drago attrapa Néo pour le poser sur ses genoux, Lou refusant obstinément de quitter Harry, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs très absorbé par la musique de son fils, il posa négligemment une main sur l'épaule de Drago en la serrant un peu comme lui dire qu'il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en lui enseignant le piano.

Mais bientôt la musique prit fin et Armand s'aperçut que tous ces frères l'attendaient, surpris par tant d'attention, il s'empourpra et s'excusa d'avoir mis tout le monde en retard.

- Bah on n'allait pas t'arrêter en plein milieu sinon t'aurais pianoté sur tout ce qui bouge, lui dit Nathanaël amusé par sa réaction.

- Puis fait pas cette tête, continua Allen, tu sais bien que Gabriel pourra ensorceler ton synthé pour que tu puisses en jouer a Poudlard.

- Encore heureux j'ai besoin de ma berceuse, répondit Alois sur un ton sérieux.

Armand hocha la tête et sentit son Père lui passer une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'ébouriffé ses cheveux blonds si lisse avant de se lever et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Bien en route, mauvaise troupe !

- Merlin, Papa a dit une expression moldue, lança Klaus, Ludwig tu dois le dire à Mamie je veux être là quand elle lui refera son speech assommant sur « Les phrases omis des Sangs-Purs », sur ton choqué et moqueur.

Drago soupira prenant un air faussement blasé pendant que Klaus tapait dans la main de Ludwig en signe de pacte. Harry sourit devant l'air amusé de son mari avant de déposer Lou pour pouvoir enfin dire Bonjour à son homme de la bonne manière soit en l'embrassant plus expressément que le baiser de Drago, ce qui fut suivi d'un « Beurk » général et d'une porte claquée. Harry s'aperçut que Nathaniël avait quitté la pièce et que Ludwig se lançait péniblement à sa suite, rappelant qu'ils allaientt finir par être en retard et que Tante Mione ne leur pardonnerait pas.

**_Retour Pov Armand._ **

Armand regarda la pièce se vider, le départ de Nat avait jeté un froid, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait un problème avec Nat, mais on n'en parlait pas c'était tabou. Regardant une dernière fois son piano, il remit délicatement la partie supérieure sur les touches et partit en courant vers le salon là où tout le monde l'attendait.

- Bien maintenant qu'Armand a dit au revoir à la femme de sa vie on peut y aller ? Lança ironiquement Adrian, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête et un ferme-là de Ludwig.

- Heu...Où est Gabriel ? Fit remarquer Justin.

- Il fait ses adieux à Dragibus, c'est toujours un moment dur pour le chat, savoir qu'il reste avec Père le plonge en dépression, Répondit Alois sérieusement.

- Je ne sais ce que votre Père à contre ce chat, lâcha Harry.

- Il fout des poils partout, voilà le problème ! Répondit Drago.

- Tu t'en fiches tu ne fais pas le ménage ! (1)

- Bon on peut y aller ! Cria Nathanaël agacé.

C'est avec un parfait timing que Gabriel apparût un peu essoufflé d'avoir traversé la maison en courant. Lançant un regard réprobateur à ses parents il leur dit :

- Il a intérêt à être en vie quand je reviens sinon je vous envoie Tante Mione sur le dos !

Ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide à leur Père qui lui renvoya un regard exprimant combien cette traîtrise le touchait profondément. Harry plus conciliant promis à son fils de nourrir son chat et de prendre soin de lui. Gabriel aurait bien voulu lui faire jurer sur « Promis Jurer Cracher » mais le regard de son Papa sur le mot "cracher" et le fait qu'il soit toujours à l'intérieur l'en dissuada.

Ainsi la troupe Potter-Malefoy arriva à la Gare King Cross à onze heures moins dix, soulagée de voir le Poudlard Express toujours en gare. Néanmoins, leur soulagement ne dura que quelques minutes, car une furie brune leur sauta dessus s'insurgeant de leur retard qui n'en était pas un, mais personne n'osa lui faire la remarque. Rose quant à elle partit dire Bonjour, sur un air plus léger, à ses « cousins », notamment à Alex et Adrian avec qui elle espérait être à Griffondor, ce qu'elle ne savait pas par contre c'est que ces derniers étaient secrètement amoureux d'elle, c'était un secret qui n'en était pas un pour les Quintuplés, mais aucun d'eux n'en parlait, ça aussi s'était tabou. Enfin juste pour Adrian et Alex, mais par respect pour eux Armand et ses deux autres frères n'en parlaient pas. Peut-être que leurs querelles venaient-elle de là, ou peut-être pas, l'époque où ils ont commencé à se disputer est floue pour Armand. Mais il se dit que la présence de Rose parviendra peut-être à calmer les esprits bagarreurs de ses deux là ainsi la maison Gryffondor récupérerait un peu de calme. Armand fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une masse châtain non identifié qui se jeta à son cou. Souriant, il attrapa Cassandre part les hanches pour lui faire la bises convenablement. Cassandre n'était pas sa petite copine comme tout le monde le croyait, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais la notion d'amour était encore trop compliqué pour lui. Elle était de la même année que lui, mais à Poufsouffle, à cause de sa loyauté, sa loyauté envers la danse moderne. C'était d'ailleurs dans une vieille salle de Musique qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés leur passion pour la musique, bien que différente les avait réunis et depuis il ne se lâchait plus d'une semelle. Cassandre était une fille de Moldus qui avant d'être une sorcière rêvait d'être danseuse professionnelle et bien que la magie lui aie ouvert d'autres portes, elle restait fidèle à son ambition première, mais incorporait de la magie dans ses gestes et mouvements. Armand savait pour l'avoir vu que c'était un spectacle époustouflant.

Tandis qu'Hermione terminait son sermon, les enfants commencèrent leur au revoir, Néo et Lou passaient dans les bras de tous leurs frères pleurant à chaude larme, enfin Lou, car Néo essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, ce qui lui valut un « sois un homme fort » d'Alex et pour Lou un « pleure pas on va pas crever » d'Adrian, qui se prit une tape sur la tête de la part de Nat cette fois. Gabriel les serra fort contre lui, Justin leur ébouriffa les cheveux, Klaus leur murmura quelques paroles qui semblaient être un pacte, Alois leur donna deux dessins de son cru en souvenirs, chose très rare de sa part sur lesquels les petits s'extasièrent, Allen leur embrassa le front, Nat et Lud les prirent dans leur bras avant de les consoler doucement. Quand Armand en eut finit avec Cassandre et il lui fit signe de l'attendre et partit dire au revoir à ses frères à son tour, il eut droit à deux bisous baveux et promis de rejouer du piano la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait.

Vint ensuite les adieux tant redouter, pour certain, avec leurs parents, ils étaient toujours faits dans un malaise, à cause des multiples tensions de la maison, Harry s'approchait et passait la main dans les cheveux de quelques-uns, une main sur la joue ou une embrassade suivant ses enfants. Drago moins expansif se contentait d'un signe de la tête la plupart du temps sauf pour Justin, Klaus et Gabriel qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Même si les Triplés bombaient le torse en disant qu'ils réussisaient leur coup chaque année en le prenant par surprise, les plus réfléchis de la famille savaient bien que leur Père se laissait juste faire. Armand partit dire au revoir à son père qu'il lui glissa une partition dans sa poche avant de lui passer une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire il l'apaisait. Puis Armand s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu l'attention de son Père, il se retourna pour voir Nat qui avait sauté dans les bras de son Papa, son Père semblait crispé par cette embrassade assez banale quoique rare pour un enfant de dix-sept ans et son Pè les yeux d'Armand s'écarquillèrent, il avait cru...Nan, puis il vit son Papa repousser doucement, mais fermement Nat qui celui-ci prenait un air satisfait. Cette expression satisfaite sur le visage, signifiait vraiment ce qu'il avait vu ? Avait-il vraiment vu son frère aîné embrasser rapidement son Papa, là sous les yeux de son Père ? C'est en se retournant vers son Père qu'il en eut la confirmation.

_Voilà le deuxième chapître s'achève ici, par pitié ne hurlé pas à l'inceste tout de suite xD _

_En ce qui concerne les musiques de piano, je les ai trouvé sur Youtube et donc la Sonate clair de Lune de Beethoven et_

_La Bo de Pirates des Caraïbes, il y a d'ailleurs un gars qui l'a joue excessivement bien, ça me faisait marrer d'imaginer Armand joué comme ça sous l'oeil impressionné d'Harry et fier de Drago._

_Tous les personnages ne sont pas encore mis en valeur, mais si j'arrive à m'y tenir il devrait y avoir un chapître avec un point de vue différent pour chaque personnage et le Point de vue de Lou et Néo seront des Intermèdes je pense, histoire d'alléger tout ça._

_Merci à tous ceux qui arriveront jusque là ^^_

_(1): Harry n'est pas une bonne à tout faire, comme semble le faire croire le texte, ils ont juste un Elfe de maison, Payé bien sur, Hermione ne leur pardonnerais pas sinon ^^_


	3. Allen le sociable

_Oyyyyy ! Bonjour, bonjour ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard ! J'ai eu un un gros soucis avec Allen ! _

_J'ai du réécrire ce chapître au moins trois fois avant qu'il me convienne. Sans compter l'arrivée des nouveaux personnage ! Il a fallu que je refasse toute la structure chronologique de cette histoire avant de pouvoir la reprendre convenablement. Les personnages de Mélisandre et Matt (je ne vous spoil pas pour la suite) vont devenir très important. Moi et moi ne sommes pas vraiment encore d'accord mais j'arrive à y voir le bout ! Je risque de faire quelque modifications sur le sprécedent chapître rien de gravissime mais après réflexion Néo et Lou auront plus 4 ans que 6ans et les Triplés ont trois ans d'écart avec les Quintuplés et non deux. _

_Je compte bien reprendre un rythme plus régulier à cette histoire, un chapître par mois, je sais que c'est peu (étant moi-même une dévoreuse de fiction) mais vu le temps que ce chapître a mis à sortir je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, sorry ^^'_

_Pour les réponses au reviews (merci pour vous encouragement ça me reboost toujours de les lire ^^):_

_**cochoat**: Désolé pour la faute à ton pseudo. J'espère que ce chapître restera aussi compréhensible._

_**Kira Potter Malfoy**: La voici, la suite ! Encore désolé ! Nat a une excuse enfin plus ou moins ne t'inquiète pas trop. Harry et bien en bon Papa qu'il est ce sait pas vraiment comment réagir mais je l'expliquerai prochainement ;) Par contre comme on le sait tous Ryry est assez aveugle de ce fait tu n'as fini de plaindre Drago._

_**NatComateen21**: Ce qui se passe avec Nat est plutot compliqué, forcément sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! Pour l'instant voit-le comme une sorte de complexe d'Oedipe qui n'a pas été soigné, mais cela reste plus compliqué. Nat (désolé j'ai pris l'habitude de l'écrire de cette manière) est parti car il ne supporte pas de voir son Papa avec son Père ensemble comme tout bon enfant avec un complxe d'Oedipe (ou Electra d'ailleurs) qui se respecte ^^_

_**Liberlycaride**: L'inceste va effectivement être un point principal de l'histoire mais d'autres histoires autour des enfants Malfoy-Potter vont être évoquées, ils sont 12 se serait dommage d'en valorisé que deux. Pour te rassurer, nan Harry n'est pas amoureux de Nat je suis moi aussi une fan incontestable de Ryry et Drago pour leur faire un coup pareil. Harry aime Nat comme sont fils, il gère juste très mal la situation, Nat fais effectivement une sorte de complexe D'oedipe (ou Electra). Je pense aussi que Harry ressemble plutôt à une figure maternel. Pour le problème temporel j'y est aussi pensée, à l'origine cette fic était censé reprensenter les enfants dans le présent de Harry et Drago de nos précieux livres (le titre premier était Toi et Moi une possibilité representé 12 fois ^^) mais finalment les relations de Drago et Harry m'intérressait plus avec leurs enfants. Si je fais un retour dans le passé ce sera un bonus, car j'ai une vision bien précise de comment Harry et Drago se sont mis emsemble et ce ne peut pas être à cause de l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Donc non, Nat ne tentera pas sa chance avec son papa dans le passé peut-être qu'il le taquinera si ce bonus voit le jour mais ça n'ira pas plus loin ^^_

_Voilà la suite ^^_

_**Laure59**: Merci Ciaossu (Moi aussi j'adore Reborn...Surtout Mukuro xD)_

_**Melowcotones**: Oui malsain comme tu dis ^^' Oui je suis désolé, je me suis pas mal prise la tête dessus avant de pouvoir mettre à plat quelque chose qui me plaisait._

_J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

_Voici un petit récapitulatif: Je vous laisse découvrir les Maisons dans le Chapître ;)_

_Nathanaël et Ludwig: 17ans_

_Justin, Gabriel et Klaus: 15 ans_

_Allen, Alois, Armand, Adrian, Alexender: 12ans_

_Lou et Néo: 4ans_

Si Allen devait choisir un terme pour se définir il emploiera sûrement le mot charismatique. Il n'était pas prétentieux mais il fallait avouer que dans sa famille il était le plus apte à la communication. Attention cela ne faisait pas de lui un être social mais plutôt un bon médiateur et Merlin seul sait à quel point c'était important quand on faisait partie de Quintuplés. D'ailleurs il se demandait souvent comment sa famille faisait pour être si peu ouverte au monde extérieur vu le nombre qu'ils étaient. Mais même encore aujourd'hui cette réponse ne lui était pas apparue. Néanmoins, pour en revenir à lui, car c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait aujourd'hui, Allen était donc une personne charismatique, enfin pour être honnête c'était surtout les filles qui disaient ça, lui il s'en fichait un peu.

En fait s'il réfléchissait à tout ça, c'était à cause d'Alois, d'ailleurs c'était souvent à cause d'Alois qu'il devait réfléchir. Ce type avait un don pour le mettre mal à l'aise ou pour lui retourner le cerveau. Donc aujourd'hui pendant qu'Allen mangeait gentiment son repas du midi Alois lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait du succès auprès des filles. Inutile de dire qu'il était choqué, premièrement car Alois ne s'intéressait de près comme de loin qu'à la peinture et secundo car lui-même n'y prêtait guère attention. Bien-sûr il regardait les filles surtout cette Serdaigle aux longs cheveux noirs et à la poitrine prédominante mais en ce qui le concerne jamais il n'avait essayé de plaire, c'est bien trop fastidieux et il aimait trop son lit pour s'appliquer le matin sur son look. De plus ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu besoin de faire un effort, elles étaient bien assez nombreuses à venir le trouver pour qu'il puisse se permettre de les encourager en se « faisant beau » et puis comme dirait Père chez eux la beauté c'est inné !

Allen en vint donc à se demander les raisons de son succès mais pour être honnête il ne voyait pas, il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'approximativement ouvert, il entendait par là qu'il n'envoyait pas chier les gens comme Nat, qu'il ne les manipulait pas comme Lud'. Il était loin de faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique en jouant sur son apparence comme les triplés, en même temps cela lui aurait été impossible avec ses 4 « jumeaux ». De leur côtés, Alex et Adrian étaient incapable de parler sans hurler, Alois ne parlait pas ou seulement par énigme et Armand avait tellement peu confiance en lui qu'il passait son temps à baragouiner au lieu de répondre aux questions. Quant à Lou et Néo en dehors de la famille ce sont des tombes. Le sort familiale fit donc d'Allen le seul être un tant soit peu abordable de cette famille respectable. Enfin il était mauvaise langue, Justin était un adversaire redoutable quand il oubliait Klaus et Gab .

Donc pour conclure sur cette question dénuée d'intérêt, non Allen n'était pas particulièrement charismatique mais juste plus abordable, peut-être un peu plus humain que le reste de sa famille. Ce qui fait que la population féminine lui trouvait un petit quelque chose de plus que ses frères. Et comme elles ne savaient pas comment le dire, elles le disaient "charismatique".

Allen se releva de son lit un sourire aux lèvres. Ô joie il avait enfin réussi à résoudre cette terrible question et cela sans aide particulière. Un après-midi qu'il était dessus, Merlin qu'il détestait les questions existentielles d'Alois. Il se souvenait encore de la période « être ou ne pas être » de ce dernier. Un jour, il lui avait demandé la raison de son « existence », ils avaient à ce moment-là 7 ou 8 ans. Allen se souvînt d'avoir été pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en allant voir son Papa pour lui expliquer qu'Alois pensait qu'il ne servait à rien. Il avait fallu bien des discussions pour qu'Allen finisse par comprendre que oui, sa vie avait un sens et qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Au fond, Allen avait conscience d'être une espèce de cobaye pour le philosophe Alois. Car Alois avait plusieurs modes qu'Allen avait appris à analyser. Tout d'abord, comme on vient de le citer le philosophe, Allen était donc la cible de ce mode. Ensuite le peintre, son modèle favori était Armand, il pouvait passer des heures à le croquer sans rien faire d'autre, au grand dam de ce dernier. Puis le psychanalyste, là c'était pour Alex et Adrian. Armand et Allen avaient toujours été soulagés de ne pas être les victimes de ce mode car il était bien plus facile de répondre à des questions philosophiques ou rester immobiles des heures que de se faire analyser par Alois. Surtout que celui-ci était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Quand il rentrait dans ce mode, Allen le trouvait particulièrement effrayant. Il analyse, surveille, observe les moindres faits et gestes de ses deux derniers. Il les scrute et ensuite leur jette tout à la figure. Dans ces moments-là Alex et Adrian finissaient par en venir aux mains, soit en entre eux soit sur Alois et le boulot d'Allen était de minimiser les dégâts. Décidément, être Quintuplés n'était pas chose aisée.

Ce fut sur ces juste pensées qu'Allen allait s'endormir lorsqu'un poids s'affaissa sur son lit. Soupirant et grognant contre les forces obscures qui l'empêchaient de dormir, il se retourna pour tomber sur son frère Alois à l'air suspicieux.

Dans ces cas-là il faut agir vite car Alois peut avoir l'air de réfléchir, ailleurs, concentré, sérieux, mélancolique mais jamais ou rarement suspicieux, c'est mauvais signe, c'est signe de prise de tête. La première réaction d'Allen fut donc d'essayer de...

- T'es sur mon lit, gémit-il en le poussant vainement de la main.

... De le jeter. Mais Alois étant une personne butée ce fut un échec qui poussa Allen à se réinstaller dans son lit.

- Armand est bizarre, déclara celui-ci sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il dérangeait Allen.

Donc Alois était en mode peintre, ce qui était bon à savoir mais toutefois il n'avait pas tort Armand faisait la gueule depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les parents. Peut-être s'était-il disputé avec Père ou Cassandre, quelque chose du genre.

- J'ai vu, je ne suis pas aveugle, lui répondit tout de même Allen abandonnant tout espoir de voir son frère partir.

- Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a.

Le ton détaché et complètement à l'ouest d'Alois, mettait toujours Allen mal à l'aise surtout quand il parlait de choses importantes que la famille. On aurait dit une personne ayant appris un discours par cœur et qu'il le récitait par obligation. Mais à force il avait appris à déceler l'inquiétude dans les propos d'Alois et bien que ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais, il était de ceux qui s'inquiétaient le plus sur les problèmes familiaux.

- Laisse-le respirer, il est grand s'il a un problème, il nous en parlera, cesse de te faire du souci, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son frère pour le rassurer.

Au moment où Alois allait répliquer, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Ludwig et Armand à sa suite, ce dernier lança un regard désolé à ses frères avant que leur aîné ne prenne la parole.

- Bien, vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Il va sans dire qu'il est hors de question que je vous laisse mettre autant de bordel que l'année passée ! Et le rangement commence immédiatement !

A ces mots Alois se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le lit d'Allen en soupirant bruyamment tandis que celui-ci, allonger sur le ventre cachait sa tête dans ses mains. Armand lui tenta de partir en douce mais son frère, l'attrapa par le cou et le jeta auprès de ses frères. D'un commun accord, ils soupirèrent et se promirent de trouver un sort pour empêcher leur frère d'entrer dans leur dortoir, car ce genre de scène devant leurs compagnons de dortoir, c'était vraiment trop la honte !

_Le lendemain_

Des gloussements, toujours des gloussements, c'était la première chose qu'Allen entendit lorsqu'il rentra en classe. Il n'était pas en retard, voyons depuis quand les Serpentards ont des pannes de réveil, franchement c'est improbable. Donc non il n'était pas en retard mais suffisamment pas en avance pour que tout le monde puisse bien le remarquer arriver, comme il le faisait depuis maintenant un an. Il entra en classe au moment où la cloche retentit (qu'est-ce que vous croyez, les Serpentards sont d'une précision effarante !) sous l'œil réprobateur du Professeur de Métamorphose, Selena Millefiore. Allen n'avait rien contre elle, c'était une bonne prof, d'origine italienne du nord et elle avait un goût pour le luxe bien sentit, tout comme son accent... Allen lui fit un sourire étincelant, tout en continuant d'avancer dans l'allée pour gagner sa place. Le cours était en commun avec les Griffondors, tout comme les Potions, néanmoins il fut très étonné de voir Alexender à l'heure, la présence de Rose se faisait-elle déjà sentir ? Fort possible. Celui-ci lui lança d'ailleurs un « Frimeur » lorsqu'il passa devant lui, Adrian tenta de lui faire un croche-patte mais se pris un coup dans le tibia, toujours accompagné par un sourire rayonnant et pour le coup 100% hypocrite. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Alois pouffé et Armand soupiré, il faut dire qu'au milieu des gloussements de certaines filles, ils étaient difficilement identifiables. Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Allen arriva au premier rang et s'assit, non s'en avoir passé une ou deux fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Une fois qu'il eut finit son cinéma et qu'il fut installé, la Prof put commencer son cours.

La tâche, ô combien difficile de cette année était de changer les animaux en un objet inanimé, Mme Millefiore avait opté pour des souris en verres à pieds. Allen n'était pas particulièrement doué en Métamorphose, mais il avait des facilités, l'exercice restait néanmoins compliqué à réaliser, assez compliqué pour qu'il s'acharne dessus un moment avec ce fichu « Verra verto ». Il réussit quand même à en venir à bout avant ses frères bien qu'Alois se prélassait déjà depuis un moment, cette constatation lui tira d'ailleurs une grimace. Comme dans tout, il fallait un premier et un dernier, Allen mettait un point d'honneur à être le premier des quintuplés, malheureusement Alois avait, lui aussi, certaines facilités et cela l'agaçait.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs avoir suivi le cour de la pensée mentale de son frère car il lui envoya un sourire goguenard. Allen restait toujours assez sceptique devant la réaction de son frère, parfois il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le fouiller de l'intérieur. Ces pensées furent interrompues par la prof qui l'obligea à se retourner vers le tableau brisant le contact visuel. Il n'empêche qu'il se demandait vraiment si Alois n'avait pas un talent pour la Légimencie, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle. Il décida tout de même de reporter son attention sur sa camarade de droite, c'était une Griffondor, Allen ne la connaissait que de vue, elle s'appelait Amélie O'Brien, une irlandaise pure souche. Elle semblait galérer avec son exercice et Allen, plein de générosité, proposa de l'aider. La jeune fille piqua un fard ce qui fit le fit sourire, il était irrésistible et il le savait. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, ses cheveux longs frôlaient son visage.

Allen regardait avec un certain malin plaisir le visage de la jeune fille, elle semblait complètement ailleurs, comme s'il l'avait demandé en mariage. D'ailleurs il était prêt à parier que c'était ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer. La pauvre tomberait bien de haut si elle savait à quoi il pensait en ce moment. Allen était un tombeur, pas qu'il aie vraiment cherché mais c'était un fait. Bon il avait peut-être minimisé la chose la veille en disant qu'il ne s'y intéressait guère, disons qu'il aimait savoir qu'on l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Bon d'accord, il aimait savoir qu'il faisait de l'effet mais ce n'était pas un crime ! En même temps, il fallait avouer qu'il avait eu un professeur redoutable, cette pensée lui arracha un sourire que la jeune fille accorda à sa présence bien-sûr. Allen était sûr que d'ici une semaine au plus tard elle viendrait se déclarer. Ce qui était génial avec les filles c'est une fois qu'on en jette une, vous avez toutes ses copines qui viennent vous insulter de tous les noms, pourtant elles finissent toutes par tenter leur chance plus tard. Quand on y réfléchissait l'amitié entre filles était vraiment une chose fragile, un beau gosse et tout partait en vrille.

Le cours de Métamorphose prit fin et Allen put partir non sans avoir jeté un regard vers Amélie qui rougit sous cette attention. Ravi de cet intérêt qu'elle lui portait il sortit le cœur léger. Il rejoint son plus fidèle compatriote, Léandre Nott, celui-ci était avec lui à Serpentard, il traînait ensemble depuis le milieu de l'année dernière. Il faut dire qu'Allen n'avait pas vraiment été habitué à traîner avec d'autres enfants de son âge qui ne soit pas ses propres frères mais Léandre avait su s'imposer au titre de meilleur ami et gardait jalousement cette place. Il n'était pas un duo terrible qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête, ils étaient des Serpentard par Salazar ! Mais ils étaient doués dans leur domaine, la manipulation. Bon ils n'avaient pas le niveau de Ludwig mais ils finiraient bien par s'en rapprocher. Léandre était donc officiellement à ses côtés depuis février dernier, il se souvint d'une tirade que lui avait faite Léandre, celle qui avait marqué le début de leur amitié.

_- C'est toi que je veux connaître, pourquoi t'en fais tout un foin. J'ai le droit de pas pouvoir piffrer tes frères, arrête de le prendre pour toi. Tu n'es pas eux, tu es toi. Sérieux mec réveille-toi, tes frères et toi, vous êtes bien distinct. J'aime pas Armand, il est toujours sur le point de pleurer si bien qu'on se demande ce qu'il fout à Serpentard. J'aime pas Alois parce que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte et que ça m'intéresse pas. J'aime pas tes abrutis frères à Griffondor car ils beuglent plus qu'ils ne parlent. Mais toi c'est différent, tu as de la conversation, un humour de merde bien sarcastique et tu es trop gentil pour être vrai, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas. En fait t'es un foutu manipulateur et c'est pour ça que toi et moi on est fait pour s'entendre._

C'était la première fois qu'une personne le mettait en relation avec ses frères par leur différence, d'ailleurs son premier réflexe fut de vouloir les défendre, l'habitude. Mais il se retint, après tout Léandre ne s'était pas montré irrespectueux, il avait le droit de penser ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il restait correcte avec eux. De ce fait, Allen ne dit rien mais lui sera la main en signe d'amitié. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas regretté, avec Léandre il n'était pas un Malfoy-Potter, il était Allen. Il réalisa qu'il avait le droit de vivre en dehors de la sphère familiale. Car quoiqu'ils en disent les Quintuplés ne s'étaient pas préparés à cet état de fait : Devoir vivre les uns sans les autres. C'était naturel chez eux d'être ensemble, ils étaient cinq et avaient le même âge. Le contraire aurait été anormal, malgré les disputes, les tensions, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti l'envie et le besoin d'aller fréquenter d'autres personnes de leur âge. Les débuts à Poudlard avaient été durs, Alex et Adrian étaient seuls dans leur coin à Gryffondor tandis qu'Alois, Armand et Allen étaient à Serpentard. Allen avait eu l'impression de les abandonner, il avait l'habitude de calmer leur ardeur et le fait qu'ils soient si loin l'avait privé d'une partie de son rôle de frère. Ces frères lui manquaient et il n'était pas habitué à cela. C'était différent des fois où il avait vu ces grands frères partir à Poudlard, même s'il n'étaient pas aussi unis que les triplés ou les jumeaux, ils étaient même carrément désunis à côté du reste de la famille, cela l'avait quand même travaillé. Léandre était arrivé comme une fleur au milieu de ce bordel et lui avait dit de vivre sans eux, voilà pourquoi il l'avait violemment rejeté au début, puis il s'était doucement fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait pas toujours avec eux et la présence de Léandre fut gratifiante.

Pour en revenir au principal concerné, oui Allen partait souvent en digression mais bref, Léandre l'attendait.

- Content de ton petit cinéma ? Lança-t-il sur un ton amusé.

- Avoue que j'ai du talent !

- C'est indéniable, mon cher. Et O'Brien ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Quel prétentieux tu fais là ! S'exclama-t-il ironiquement.

- Moi, très peu mon cher, c'est juste un simple état de fait.

- Quelle modestie.

- Toujours, tu le sais bien.

Voilà ce qu'il appréciait chez Léandre, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'était pas prise de tête il disait ce qu'il pensait parfois un peu trop mais toujours avec ce ton sec et mordant qui lui sied à ravir.

Tandis qu'ils pariaient sur la déclaration de O'Brien, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Allen soupira en reconnaissant la voix de ses frères, ils n'en avaient donc jamais assez de se battre. Allen accéléra la cadence pour voir ce qui se passait sous le regard blasé de son meilleur ami. Arriver au carrefour du couloir, il vit un début de regroupement qui se formait, sans hésiter, il bouscula les élèves qui l'entravait pour atteindre le centre du cercle. Sans surprise, il vit Adrian et Alexander qui semblaient une fois de plus en être venue aux mains.

Allen interpréta la chose de manière suivante :

1) Niveau de fureur : En se basant par les traces de coups, les vêtements déchirés et les baguettes à terre, 7/10

2) Possibilité de parler...Nul

3) Meilleure façon de les arrêter : Technique numéro 24

4) Chance de survivre...Tout dépendra de son endurance et sa vitesse.

Allen pris son courage à deux mains (ce qui n'est pas simple pour un Serpentard) leva sa baguette vers ses frères et cria :

- Aguamenti

Un jeu d'eau de puissance moyenne fonça vers les deux garçons, Allen remua un peu sa baguette pour que les deux soient bien arrosés. Tout cela bien sûr dans l'unique but de leur remettre les idées en place, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction, bien-sûr... La blague c'était tout bonnement tordant. Leurs têtes valaient le détour, il s'en serait roulé par terre mais il n'était pas suicidaire, il avait pour le moment une chose plus importante en tête : sa fuite. Oui, car on ne s'en prend pas aux Malfoy-Potter sans risque même quand on est un Malfoy-Potter. L'air furax de ses frères le ramena très vite à la réalité mais avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Bah alors les mecs, on barbote ?

Ce fut le signal de départ, ses frères s'élancèrent vers lui, lui se retourna et partit en courant. Il attrapa Léandre au passage et la course poursuite commença.

Leur course poursuite semblait sans fin, mais ils avaient enfin réussi à se cacher enfin disons qu'ils avaient joint l'utile à l'agréable en se réfugiant dans les cuisines. Oui, avec toute cette agitation ils en avaient sauté le repas. Ils étaient donc présentement cacher sous une table recouverte d'une grande nappe en train de déguster un festin préparé par les Elfes de maison (payer bien-sûr) quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Allen sort de ta cachette, Ad et Alex sont rentrés dans leur Salle Commune.

Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de Justin. Il n'était pas très difficile de savoir comment Justin les avaient retrouvés, les triplés étaient en possession de la Carte du Maraudeur et les Jumeaux de la cape d'invisibilité. D'ailleurs l'année prochaine cette carte leur reviendra et les Triplés hériteront de la cape, dû au départ des Jumeaux qui sont en dernière année. Justin s'approcha d'eux et souleva la nappe, il s'assit par terre près d'eux et piqua dans leur assiette.

- Je trouve l'emploi de cette carte malhonnête, c'est de la tricherie pure et dure, s'exprima Léandre de mauvaise humeur.

- Voyons mon petit Lélé, il faut bien que je surveille mon adorable petit frère et tu sais à quel point il court vite, répliqua ce dernier sur un ton taquin.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Rohh Lélé quel rabat joie tu fais là !

Allen soupira devant les gamineries de son frère, il avait pourtant trois ans de plus que lui. Allen et Justin étaient très proches, pour Allen, Justin était un peu le grand-frère de rêve. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait avec lui une complicité qu'il n'avait pas avec le reste de ses grands frères. Cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise quand il était petit, il avait l'impression d'aimer un de ses frères plus que les autres, mais Justin lui avait fait comprendre que c'était normal au sein d'une famille d'avoir plus d'affinité avec certain, surtout dans le cas d'une famille aussi nombreuse que la leur. Allen aimait tout particulièrement sa relation avec Justin car c'était celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une relation « normal ». Cela venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas le même âge, tout d'eux avait conscience que ce qu'ils partageaient était différent de ce qu'ils vivaient avec leurs frères « natales ». Car dans une famille où les grossesses multiples sont une seconde nature, les Enfants Malfoy-Potter avaient appris à faire la différence entre frères «natales » nés le même jour et frères de « sang ». Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'Allen partageait avec Justin une vraie relation de grand/petit frère et il en était vraiment fier.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs essayait de capter son attention en faisant de grands gestes des mains.

- Humm...Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Je te demandais si tu comptais auditionner pour le Quidditch demain.

- Bien sûr pour qui tu me prends, même Armand et Alois s'y rendent !

- Sans surprise effectivement, Adrian et Alex s'y rendent également.

- Ça craint, chez nous c'est Mélisandre le capitaine, elle va vous passer un tabac, affirma Léandre

Justin grimaça au nom de la jeune fille, quoi de plus normal après tout. Mélisandre Weasley était la fille de Ginny Weasley et la première Weasley qui ne fut jamais répartie à Serpentard. Si la famille Malfoy-Potter s'entendait bien avec la famille Weasley, Ginevra était un cas à part. Celle-ci n'avait jamais accepté le départ de leur père et les haïssaient cordialement, ses enfants suivaient dignement cette logique. Mélisandre était de l'année de Nat et Ludwig, pour une raison obscure elle semblait avoir une dent contre Nat mais ignorait purement et simplement Lud. Matt, son frère était de l'année des Triplés, de ce qu'Allen en savait, ils se détestaient cordialement et les crasses allaient bon train chez les Gryffondors.

- Un problème avec Matt ? Demanda Allen sans trop s'avancer.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, il m'insupporte comme toujours.

- Mélisandre est aussi sur les nerfs dernièrement, elle et Ludwig se sont disputés sur un cours qu'ils ont eu en commun, c'était plutôt violent. Rapporta Léandre sur un air intéressé.

Justin soupira.

- Quand je pense qu'on fête Noël avec eux cette année ça me déprime, mais bon vous faites pas trop de mouron quoi qu'on en dise Mélisandre est une bonne joueuse de Quidditch, sa mère n'était pas poursuiveuse chez les Harpies pour rien après tout. Si vous avez le niveau vous serez pris. Vous vous inscrivez à quel poste ?

- Je ne sais pas encore j'hésite entre Batteur et poursuiveur, Léandre s'inscrit en Batteur. Y reste quoi comme place chez vous ?

- Nat est gardien et est passé Capitaine avec le départ de Parker. Roxanne, Klaus et moi on est Poursuiveur et Matt est attrapeur.

- Ad et Alex s'inscrivent comme batteurs ? S'étonna Léandre

- Oui, le résultat m'effraie un peu, eux deux avec une batte sur un terrain j'ai bien peur qu'ils préfèrent se mettent dessus au lieu de jouer. Mais bon si les Maléfiques (c'était le surnom par les Enfants Malfoy-Potter pour désigner les enfants de Ginny, car leur prénoms commencent tous par un M) peuvent être aimable sur un terrain de Quidditch il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils n'y arrivent pas. Finit-il sur un ton blasé et rajouta sur un ton plus calme et tendre.

- Vous devriez rentrer demain ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, vous devez vous reposer.

Il passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux d'Allen avant de le tirer vers lui, coincer sa tête dans bras et de frotter son poing sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Arrête ça, imbécile !

- Tu devrais faire attention, tes frères comptent bien se venger, petite terreur.

- Ils sont trop nuls pour me faire peur !

- Eux oui mais Béa est redoutable.

- OK, ok mais lâche-moi par Merlin tu me décoiffes !

- C'est le but, vile dragueur !

- Je proteste cette insulte est sans fondement !

- Bah bien-sûr et moi je suis le plus pieux de la famille.

Allen ricana à cette phrase tandis que Justin le libérait. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux blonds sans faire trop d'effort ils étaient bien trop raide pour se mettent en vrac mais maintenant ils étaient tout électrique, c'est malin même Léandre se foutait de lui. Justin était loin d'être quelqu'un de pieux, il était même surement le plus précoce d'eux tous et s'il ne s'amusait pas à taquiner les filles en les embobinant avec Klaus et Gabriel, il aura surement un succès exécrable. La drague, les filles étaient les principaux sujets de conversations de son frère et lui. Ils en étaient presque en compétition.

- Au fait, les hostilités commencent dans une semaine au plus tard.

- Qui ça, demanda Justin comprenant de suite de quoi il parlait.

- Amelie O'Brien 2ème année Gryffondor.

- Quel homme cruel tu fais là, draguer dès la rentrée tu ne leur laisses aucun répit.

- Arrête je t'ai vu faire du gringue à Miss Donovan lors de la répartition.

- Si tu savais, petit padawan, si tu savais...

- Je veux pas savoir !

- Vous êtes terrifiant vous savez, nous coupa Léandre.

- Pauvre chou, tu es jaloux viens faire un bisou à grand-frère Juju.

S'en suivit une deuxième course poursuite qui par un déroulement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu se transforma en bataille de bouffe.

5 minutes plus tard les Elfes de Maison les avaient mis à la porte. Ils soupirèrent d'un commun accord.

- Parfois je me dis que les avancements de tante Mione sont vraiment une plaie. Lâcha Justin.

- Je hais votre tante. Termina Léandre sur un ton bougon.

Sur ces douces paroles, Justin les quitta. Allen décida de passer voir Ludwig tandis que Léandre retourna directement à la salle commune. En effet, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, l'aîné Malfoy-Potter bénéficiait d'une chambre à lui mais malheureusement assez éloignée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, mais rien n'arrêtait Allen quand il s'agissait de Potion. Il comptait bien soutirer des conseils à Monsieur-je-suis-trop-modeste-mais-je-suis-premier-en-potion. Allen s'arma du peu de courage qui lui restait pour parcourir courageusement les longs dédales de couloirs qui reliaient la cuisine à la chambre de son frère.

Arrivé près de celle-ci, il entendit la voix de Nat s'élever, ces deux-là étaient décidément inséparable malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans des maisons différentes, Nat avait été réparti à Gryffondor contrairement à Lud qui était à Serpentard. Il s'apprêtait à faire connaître sa présence quand il comprit qu'ils semblaient se disputer. Se calant le plus contre le mur pour ne pas se faire repérer, il les observa en douce. Ludwig avait l'air contrarié et peiné, Nathaniel semblait essayer de le convaincre de quelque chose. Allen ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait mais il vit parfaitement Nat attraper Lud par les épaules et le secouer doucement tandis que Lud cherchait à le repousser. Nat se rapprochait de plus en plus de son frère et Allen vit le visage crispé de ce dernier.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Allen se retrouva à regarder ses frères échangé un baiser pour le moins passionné. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Bien-sûr toute la famille savait que Nat avait un problème avec Papa, une sorte de complexe d'Œdipe récalcitrant mais avec Lud... A moins qu'il se serve de la ressemblance de Lud et Papa pour... Nan il refusait d'y penser, ce serait trop glauque. Mais même pourquoi Lud accepterait une telle chose, certes il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité avec leurs pères le contraire aurait été suspect mais l'inceste... Là il avait du mal à comprendre. Lui-même ne se voyait pas embrasser un des Quintuplés, alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur passer par la tête ? Nat encore, il était tellement spécial qu'il pouvait plus ou moins comprendre son raisonnement mais Lud, bon sang, pas Lud, lui qui était presque vieux-jeu sur les traditions sorcières, il ne pouvait pas cautionner un acte pareil. Pourtant, il était loin d'avoir repoussé Nat, Allen avait même fini par le voir s'accrocher désespérément à lui et l'attirer dans sa chambre. En y repensant c'était peut-même la première fois qu'il voyait Lud aussi ...pas peu viril mais...éperdu. C'est ça, comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même pourtant on parlait de Lud, bon sang, l'impénétrable, la glace des glaces, personne n'inspirait plus le respect et la stabilité que lui, même les Maléfiques lui foutaient la paix c'est pour dire !

Allen avait donc décidé de faire demi-tour, il verrait Lud demain...Ou peut-être pas en fait, il allait lui falloir du temps pour avaler la pilule et encore plus pour la digérer ! Et Merde, demain y avait les auditions de Quidditch et Lud était gardien. La nuit allait être longue.

Et le voici fini, il lui en aura fallut mais il est là !

Pour le prochaine chapître j'ai déjà plusieurs ébauche mais je peux déjà vous dire que le prochaine point de vue ne sera pas d'un Quintuplé !

Ce sera surement un Gryffondor ce qui laisse le choix entre Justin, Klaus, Nathanaël ou Matt ^^ Enfin je trouve qu'il est un peu tôt pour faire un point de vue de Nat ^^ Donc ce sera surement Klaus (qui est fan de Quidditch) qui nous racontera les fameuses auditions de Quidditch de tous les Quintuplés )

Sur ce je vous envoie plein de bisous et à dans un mois au plus tard ^^


End file.
